Naruto: The Force Unleashed
by fox in plain sight
Summary: May have an OC. when Naruto unlocks a power not seen in the elemental contries, he summons the jedi, the sith, and more. may be multiple crossovers but for now naruto/starwars: the force unleashed


Yo! New idea Based on the game Star Wars: the force unleashed, if you know what happened at the end of the game, I will change that so that Starkiller is still alive. R&R none of you have reviewed any of my other one so do it or I stop all production of stories (cries). So ya.

Line break Tobi-wan Kenobi (AN instead of obi-wan Kenobi)

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Kyuubi/ inner talking"**

'**Kyuubi/inner thinking'**

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, I would not be on fanfiction but instead I would be publishing the manga and series.

Let's get going

Tobi-wan Kenobi

(October 10, seven years after Kyuubi attack)

"Dammit, why can't I do the bushin no jutsu right!?!?" Naruto yells to no one in particular. Today Naruto was spending his day outside of Konoha in a tree house he started building when he was five with the Third Hokage; and surprisingly half of the foxes in that part of the forest. He didn't know why but he could communicate with animals for as long as he could remember.

They all helped build the tree house. It was a large oak tree that was hallowed out. An inner ladder was built from the tree's base that leads into the canopy. The underground of the tree was hallowed out at least ten feet as a living area for Naruto and any of the foxes that would normally come by during that day. They also had extended the ladder down into it, in the forest's canopy there was a tree house that connected to five other trees. Creating a large, open area of space and storage if he ever needed to live there for long periods of time, or store anything he might want to keep safe.

The foxes and some other forest animals would stay the days he stayed in the almost fortress like tree house. At this time Naruto was trying to do the bushin, a normally easy academy jutsu is almost impossible for Naruto because of his large chakra amount and tiny chakra control. "Bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Passing out as by the fact that he created one thousand bushin that were all horrible, either dead looking or just deformed.

But as he was falling he felt a large amount of energy burst into him, but it wasn't chakra, it was just energy. Fortunately for him this did go noticed by the right people.

(Yavin 4, Jedi temple)

Jaden korr was not having a good day today, and why would he be having a bad day you may ask? Because instead of working with a padawan which he still hasn't been assigned too, he was assigned to long range sensor duty, the galaxy's most BORING job. _'Of all the jobs master skywalker had me do, it had to be the sensor. NOTHING EVER happens on this waste of credits! (Sigh) oh well at least I won't be alone on this eye sore' _Jaden thought as he leaned back in his chair when all of a sudden the sensor went off, screeching and beeping. "What the… this thing never goes off… wait a minute… this can't be right, the only time there has been such a number we found is Starkiller's; This is bad; I got to get master skywalker and Kyle!!" Jaden told the other sensor workers and ran as fast as his force charged legs would carry him.

Tobi-wan Kenobi

"Master Skywalker, Master Katarn!!!!!" Jaden yells as he screams through the halls of the temple, pushing and shoving anything and anyone "Jaden how many times have I told you not to call me 'master' Katarn it's just Kyle" Kyle responded to his students call. "I know, I know Kyle but you've got to see the reading we just picked up on the scanner. It's almost if not higher than Starkiller's." Jaden replied still catching his breath, after running up four flights of stairs, even you would. "But how Jaden, Starkiller is on mission near the temple should we summon him to find out?" Luke asked, knowing if anyone should look for this life form; it would be him. "If you want master skywalker I could substitute for him on his mission, I know he has been looking for a padawan like me." Jaden replied; knowing that if anybody would be able to train such a Jedi, it would be Starkiller. "Well Jaden, I'm deciding that both of you will go on this mission with Kyle" Luke said after a short ponder.

"But Luke; wouldn't it be better if you went with them; considering you are the most experienced master in the order" Kyle responded, knowing that he would be more suited for the job "well, yes that is true; but I'm working with some of the younglings this month and can't reschedule your small team is not taking the _shadow _there, I'm going to see if Han wants to go with you; he does have the fastest ship in the fleet" Luke countered, knowing that if they wanted to get their before the remnants, they would have to use the _falcon_.

Tobi-wan Kenobi

(Konoha forest next moring)

"ugh" Naruto groggily moaned as he propped himself up to look at just where he was. It turned out he was still in the forest; but something seemed different, almost as if the forest had burst with energy. Trees looked clearer to him; animals seemed to not mind their predator's presence. All seemed right in the world.

Slowly, he got up and realized something else; it wasn't just the outside that looked like it changed, he did too. He felt like he could take on all the shinobi nations and come out on top. But it wasn't just that, his energy reserves seemed to have grown larger than he remember slowly, he got up and started to head towards civilization.

(Village bath house)

Naruto shuffled behind the women's bath house; no man or women would attack him as he went this way, the men were too occupied with looking at the women, and the women were all shinobi and knew what he contained; and they beat on the men when they were caught.

As he passed he saw a rather looking old man peeping on the women, he had a headband; meaning he was a ninja _'and if he's a ninja, maybe he can help with my training!!!!!'___ Naruto thought happily as he quickly approached the man. "Excuse me ninja-san" Naruto asked "no go away kid" the man said and kept peeking "but ninja-san I need your help; in the academy we have been learning how to mold chakra and yesterday when I was practicing bushin but I used to much chakra and passed out." Taking a breath to fill him with air "so what of it boy" the old man said turning to actually look at Naruto, he seemed to be in the late forties early fifties and his headband had the kanji for 'gamma' inscribed into it _'the gamma headband, only one person has tha-'_he cut off his thought as he immediately knew who it was

"J-J-Jiryia-samma" Naruto said as he got on one knee "I am sorry for not recognizing you" Naruto said lowering his head in shame he suddenly felt a large hand be placed on his head. "It's ok kid really, now what do you need help with" Jiryia said while thinking _'this kid… could he be… nah, but just to be sure' _"hey kid, what's your name?" Jiryia asked; hoping the kid was who he thought he was. "Uzumaki Naruto Jiryia-samma" Naruto said as he kept his look at the man _'so he IS his kid… well that makes me his guardian so maybe…_'the great pervert thought as he watched as Naruto walked over and started hitting a nearby tree as a makeshift training post.

"Well Naruto," Jiryia said as he rubbed his chin "because I'm a Sannin; I could take you with me to train for awhile, a sort of teacher/student relationship so what do you say?" Jiryia said as a smug grin appeared on his face. "r-r-r-rea-really, I'd be honored sir" Naruto said with joy lacing every word "ok, ok but the first thing you must do, stop using that samma honorific on my name, I'm too old for that sort of shit" the great pervert said

Naruto immediately realized he should just treat the great Jiryia "samma" like any other person in Konoha. "yea, yea Ero-Sannin , let's just get to work" he said as he kept doing some illegible fighting style "kid… just what the hell are you doing?" the old sage questioned as Naruto kept hitting it with random strikes that a villager could do, "what do ya mean, this is how the teachers at the academy taught me when we learned." Naruto replied as he kept up his random attacks. Jiryia started to feel an emotion he hadn't felt since his fight with _**Orochimaru… hate. "Listen, Naruto do you really want to learn how to fight, because you see they lied, the taught you how to kick and punch but they didn't teach academy fighting. How many people were in your fighting class?" Jiryia asked using as little KI as possible. "Well Ero-Sannin there was…only…me" he said recalling the empty dojo with an instructor. He started to notice the anger becoming visible on the old perverts face "say Naruto, I'll meet you at the main gate, just pack your stuff. I'll probably be there in an hour." The man said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.**____** 'Well I better get going'**__** the young boy thought as he headed home to pack his bag. As he walked he thought to himself **____**'at least the pervert didn't actually see my fighting style'**_

(Yavin 4 hanger bay)

Prepping the _falcon_ was quick and easy, but their mission changed when the council decided to make a temple in the residing area. They figured that the life form they found may be one of many and decided that it would be a wise idea, plus they would now have temples in the inner, outer, and beyond the rim sectors. This meant that they had to bring Luke because of the fact that he was teaching the younglings that would be sent to the sector. This of course made all of their jobs easier, seeing as they now had four Jedi masters for one youngling. Now all they needed was Starkiller, but they figured he went ahead to scout out the area. But where ever they were going, it would be quite the adventure.

AN: ok peoples I want anyone who reviews to tell a friend, and review, if they do, I give you a inter-cookie

But alas im working on four different fan fics, if you like this, here are my other ones.

The Knight rises

Look what I found Sakura

and my best so far, Mighty Zeo shinobi.

If you need Ideas for OC's or stories, im your man

Ja Ne

Fox in plain sight


End file.
